Guardian Angel
by GuardianGirl91
Summary: The return of a feared enemy forces Jack to go undercover as a human to protect the Team. Dealing with school, his social status, new friends, overprotective brothers and feelings he's never experienced before, he just may have bitten off more than he can chew this time. (OC/Jack Frost) Kind of a sequel to Backstory
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I rewatched Rise of the Guardians online, and this little story popped into my head. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. It's my first time writing these characters and I might make mistakes. Still, hope you guys like it.**

**Oh, and in my story, Jack dies when he's 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Rise of the Guardians (same goes for the chapters that follow)**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Skylar pulls the muffler tighter around her neck. She honestly doesn't think it could get worse, even when her body's completely covered, but her neck is freezing right now. And that's not all; she's lost all feeling in her nose and her face. For once, her face feels chilly. If this is how it's gonna be every winter, then she's not ever coming out.

"You cold?"

She looks up and glares at the smirking face of the twenty-three-year-old man. "This is your fault, Dick, you know that?"

He cocks an eyebrow. "Surprisingly, that's not the first time I've heard that." He says.

"Not that hard to believe." She mutters, just loud enough for him to hear. He grins and resumes that idiotic smirk on his face, making her roll her eyes.

"Dick, stop smirking or I'll do it for you." She mutters loud enough for him to head, rubbing her arms.

"Now, now, is that how you repay your brother?" he cheekily asks, shielding himself as she picks up a snowball and throws it at him.

"Seriously, Dick, I hate you." She mumbles as he dusts himself off.

"Love you too." He smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. He then leans forward and pulls her beanie a little more down. "You should cover up better, Sky. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Yeah, right." She laughs, pulling it out of her face. "Keep saying that."

The two siblings walked on towards their favorite coffee shop, unaware that somebody was watching them.

* * *

He leaves behind a snowy trail as he quickly flies up the equator, to the North Pole.

Without thinking, the immortal teen bursts through the door into the wide room. "I got your message, guys. Sorry I'm late…"

"Yeah, yeah, 'nuff said." Bunny says. "We've got bigger problems."

"And, what might they be?" he slowly asks.

"Jack, the children need us." Tooth elaborates.

He shrugs. "Of course they need us. Why else would we be _Guardians_ if we didn't _guard_ them?"

"But this time its worse." Tooth says. He can hear the desperation in her voice. "Pitch is back."

"Pitch?" he almost spits out the name. "I thought we sent him off for good last year."

"But he's back, mate." Bunny says.

"And this time, he is going for teenagers." North says, coming up behind Jack and almost scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Teenagers?" Jack coughs.

"Not just any teenagers, mind you." North says, walking to the Globe. "Superheroes."

"Superheroes?" Jack repeats. "Why would Pitch wanna hurt them?" He looks at Sandy, who makes a bunch of images out of sand, very quickly. Shaking his head, Jack turns back to the other three.

"Superheroes protect the world, Jack." Tooth explains softly. "Not just from criminals. Ever heard of the Justice League?"

"Yeah, I was there when it was formed." Jack says.

"Then you must know of their covert ops team." Bunny says. "It consists of their sidekicks, some of the most powerful beings on this earth."

"So he takes them out…" Jack realizes, eyes widening.

"The world will be his to control." North confirms, and Jack can swear he can hear his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach.

"So, what can we do?" Jack asks, shaking it off.

"Actually, it's more what you can do, mate." Bunny says.

"Me?"

"Yes, Manny has offered you a chance to become human for this task." North says. "You will be posing as a normal student to protect these heroes."

Jack gulps. "Um, aren't they all, like, different ages, or something?"

"Most of them, yes," North continues, "but you will meet some wherever you go."

"So, whattaya say?" Bunny asks.

Jack takes a deep breath. "I'm in."

* * *

He takes a deep breath as he looks up at the huge building looming up in front of him. Being alive for over 300 years, he knows that this building is the doom of all mankind.

He stares at the name board: Keystone High.

He swings his bag over his shoulders and marches in, smiling at the other students as they pass by. He's actually never felt this way. Even though knowledge of Jack Frost is now global, he can't be seen by _everyone_. Now, the whole world can see him. Well, his human form at least. Looking in the mirror at his fake home brought back memories. His skin wasn't the pale off-white color he was used to seeing since he fell into that lake. It was now a normal tan, and his hair was back to its original brown. His eyes, however, remained blue. He had been talked into wearing something more than his original blue hoodie and brown pants.

He thinks about all these changes as he walks on. But then stumbles as he feels himself bump into someone.

"What? Oww!"

He looks down and sees his books lying on the floor mixed with someone else's. He looks up to give them a piece of his mind, but sees that it's a girl. He bends down, picking out his books from hers.

"I'm so sorry about that." He says. "I should be more careful."

"No, no, it was my fault." She insists. "I should start seeing where I'm going."

He picks up a book that's hers, sheepishly grins and gives it to her. "This…is yours." He grins. She takes it and stands up.

"Sorry about bumping into you." She says, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Doesn't matter." He quickly says. The bell then rings, saving him from further humiliation.

"I should get going. Don't wanna be late." She says, but he's not listening.

"But, I didn't get a chance to…" he turns his head and sees that she's gone. In fact, the whole corridor is almost empty except for him and a few other kids. "…ask your name."

* * *

She narrows her eyes as she watches Alex and some other guy talk. Normally, it wouldn't bother her at all, but this is the same guy who bumped into her at the start of school. What if…

She shakes her head, deciding that living with Dick put her in the same paranoia that he had. Waiting a bit longer, she feels her patience start to wane slightly. She gathers up the courage to go over to the two guys. "Hey, Alex." She says cheerfully.

"Hey, Sky, have you met Jack?" Alex asks, turning to her. "He's new."

She locks eyes with the new guy. "Yeah, we've met." She says.

"Wait, you have?" Alex asks, dumbfounded.

"We kind of bumped into each other." Jack shrugs. Then he holds out his hand. "Jack Overland. It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly."

She looks at his hand for the fraction of a second before grasping it and shaking it. "Skylar Grayson. The pleasure's all mine."

"So, Alex here tells me you live with your brother." Jack says, withdrawing his hand.

"Yeah, finally moved in last year." She shoots Alex a look.

Jack opens his mouth to say something else, but then the bell rings, signaling the start of next period. "Tell you what," Alex says, all too cheerful, "Jack, why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Um, are you sure about that?" Jack asks, a little nervously.

"Of course, we're alright with it, aren't we, Skylar?" Alex looks at her.

"Of course we are." She smiles. "You should definitely join us."

* * *

She closes the door behind her, walking into the house to see Dick splayed out on the couch, eyes fixed upon the ceiling. It makes her laugh.

"Don't you have work?" she asks, trying to hold in her chuckles.

"Nope," he says, "I took the day off."

"Can you do that?" she asks.

He shrugs, barely moving. "My dad's the boss." They laugh as he sits up.

She drops her bag on the couch, walks over to him and hugs him. "Welcome home, _Vrabia_." He whispers. She smiles at the nickname. "So, how was school?"

"Not bad, actually." She says, sitting down. "We got a new student."

"Who?"

"This guy called Jack Overland." His eyes slightly widen at that. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't planning on doing anything with this guy, are you?" Dick asks, making her laugh. "Because when Tim was your age, he started dating the new girl at his school on her first day."

"I'm not." She assures him. "He's not that kind of guy anyway. Kind of dorky and idiotic, but okay."

"And how would you know that?"

"He ate lunch with us today."

Dick nods. "Okay, up and at 'em." He says, getting up. "We've got training to do at the Cave."

She takes his hand and he helps her to her feet. "By the way, I am not in the least way like Tim."

* * *

**A/N: Here's Chapter 1. Hope you like it guys^^**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to fareyaWH for reviewing the last chapter.**

**These first few chapters are going to focus on Jack's building friendship with Alex and Skylar.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"You're getting better." Tim remarks, holding out his hand.

"Well, you're not the one on the ground now, are you?" Skylar retorts, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"Man, you've been real sassy since winter arrived." Tim chuckles.

"Dick says it's the cold talking." She shrugs.

They laugh for a few moments. She hears footsteps behind her and turns her head to see Dick walking up with his eyes glued to his watch. "Okay, guys. You did some good practice today. Why don't you take a break?"

The two nod and walk over to the benches. "So, anything new?" she asks, trying to strike up a conversation. It wasn't like she was trying to prevent the moment from being awkward. She was very much comfortable with her brothers. As much as she loved Dick, she enjoyed Tim's company a lot.

He shakes his head, pressing a towel to his face. "Nothing much, just a new freelancer showing up in Gotham." He says.

"Is it a he or a she?" she asks, taking a drink from a water bottle.

"She." He says.

"She any good?" she asks.

"Actually not bad." He comments. "She's actually one of the people we rescued from the Reach four years ago. Her name's Stephanie Brown; goes by Spoiler out in the field." He turns to her. "How about you? Anything new in your 'average teenage life?'"

She almost chokes trying to hide her smile. He'd always pull this phrase when she'd least expect it. He always did make fun of her double life as a struggling high schooler living with her brother who was the ward of a billionaire and her life as Wonder Girl. Yep, average teenage life. "Nothing new." She grins. "Unless you call getting a new student 'new'."

"Only?" he asks. "Well, enough about personal issues, let's talk about Thanksgiving. It'll be your first as a member of the Wayne family."

"Yeah, I'm excited." She says. "I just can't _wait_ for it to come. Too bad it's two weeks away."

"Well, I can say personally that we're all looking forward to seeing you again. Or at least Alfred is, the rest of us get to see you pretty much every day." He says.

"That's true." She agrees.

"Anyway, good training." He says, packing up his duffel bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "Hopefully we'll have something exciting tomorrow. I'm getting tired of staying in this Cave."

"Never thought I'd say this, but me too." She says. "With our luck we'll get a mission tomorrow."

"Keep praying." He grins, pulling her into a quick hug before heading for the zeta tubes.

* * *

Alex pulls a face at the glob of casserole piled on his plate as he walks over to where he usually sits. He's so busy staring at the extremely unappetizing meal that he misses Skylar's eye roll. "Seriously, will you stop with the long face?" she grumbles.

He looks up, placing his plate and sliding down into a chair. "But have you ever eaten something so bad?" he complains.

"I've been here for a year, Alex." She says. "I know exactly how that tastes like. It's not that bad. But," she nonchalantly looks down, "if you wanna leave it and go hungry, well…"

"Okay," he huffs, "I'll eat it." He tries to ignore the obvious smirk on his best friend's face. She grins and takes a bite of her apple, looking around the high school lunchroom.

Ever since she walked through the doors the year before, she had been labeled. She hadn't taken everything that seriously, but it soon showed that separate high school cliques had their own tables. From where she was sitting, she could see a group of huge, buff, muscular guys in Varsity jackets along with girls who wore uniforms with skirts that were a little too short in her opinion (the popular group); jocks and queen bees. She looks over the tables, seeing skaters, choir group, instrumentalists, bands, matheletes, photographers, etc. She looks back down at their table, where she sat alone with Alex, joined occasionally by a person, but that happened very rarely. Alex used to sit with the popular group even though he wasn't a jock, but changed once he met Skylar. They were self-proclaimed loners, open to everybody and not afraid to stand up for anybody.

She blinks once and then sees Jack looking around the room aimlessly. Just as she's about to raise her hand, her eyes catch something about him. The newcomer seemed lost, _extremely_.

_Even I wasn't that lost, and I was raised on an island in the middle of the ocean…_

Alex turns around to see what she's staring at, then lifts his arm up and waves. "Jack! Over here!"

The brown haired boy looks at them and his face breaks into a relieved smile. He walks over to their table and places his plate of food on it, sliding into a chair. "Nice of you guys to invite me to eat with you today as well." He smiles.

"Dude, don't mention it." Alex says. "We don't mind at all, right Skylar?" he turns to her and she looks up from her food, smiling at Jack. "Of course, Jack. You're welcome to hang out with us anytime." She shrugs. "Anyway, like my brother always says, three is always better than two."

"Where do you think he got that idea from?" Alex grins.

"Probably Barbara." She replies. "Apparently, she, Bette and Artemis were a pretty formidable trio."

She notices Jack's small yet uncomfortable smile as the two heroes talk among themselves. "Dang it, if Alfred was here he'd kill me." She mentally kicks herself. "Where are my manners? Jack, you should tell us more about yourself."

"Yeah, what was your old school like?" Alex asks; glad to shift the topic of conversation.

"Well, I was…kind of…homeschooled." Jack says, not sure how to put it.

"That's great!" Alex says, happily. "Skylar was homeschooled too before she moved."

"Really?" he asks and she raises her eyebrow. The way he said it was off, like he didn't know kids got homeschooled these days. That guy was getting weirder and weirder.

"Yep, so you two can bond over that while we're here." Alex says.

She chuckles and stands up, picking up her plate. "I'm sure we will, Alex. But for now, I'll have to excuse myself since I have a plate to throw away." Saying so, she walks away. The two guys stare after her for a second before turning to each other.

"She does know how to make an impression, doesn't she?" Jack admires.

"Believe me, she does."

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Jack sent up a silent thank you to the Moon for ending this day. As a 300-something-year-old, he was finding modern study difficult. Hardly there for two days and he was already called out thrice by the teachers.

He was supposed to be the Guardian of Fun. But right now, he wasn't having any fun at all.

"Hey, Jack, wait up!"

He turns around, closing his locker. He looks slightly surprised at Alex who's running up to him. "Oh, hey, Alex. What's up?"

"Skylar and I are meeting up at her house later on." Alex explains. "Wanna join us?"

Jack's eyes widen. "Already? But it's been barely two days…"

"No buts!" Alex cut him off. "Skylar's brother got her that new videogame that's out in stores, and I'm just _dying_ to play it." His phone suddenly rings. Excusing himself, Alex goes a little way away, talking in hushed tones. A few minutes later, he puts the phone down, turns his head and smiles at the brown-haired boy. "So, see you there?"

Jack grins. "I'm there."

* * *

"Dude, will you calm down?" Alex hisses.

Jack's head snaps up in surprise. "I'm not sure about this, dude. I mean, she doesn't even know I'm coming. What if…?"

"Skylar won't do anything because she herself said that you were one of us now." Alex cuts in. "It'll be just fine."

He walks up to the door and rings the bell before stepping back. Within a few minutes, the door opens, revealing Skylar.

"Hey Alex, Dick's just gone out to get that game, but he'll be back any second…" it's then she notices Jack standing sheepishly behind Alex. "Oh hey, you brought Jack." She steps aside. "Why don't you guys come in?"

The two walk in and the first thing Jack sees is a huge golden dog running up to him. He watches as Alex bends down to pet the dog. Alex then turns around and gestures to him to come closer. As he bends down and pets the dog, Alex begins to explain. "This is Shiloh, Jack. She's Skylar's dog. I have a dog too. His name's Buddy. He's a little older than Shiloh…"

"Alex, would you quit yapping and let Jack come up already?" Skylar half-groans.

Grumbling, the redhead gets up and follows her into the kitchen where she's opening the fridge.

"Good thing Dick went grocery shopping yesterday." She says. "What do you guys want while we wait for him to get back?"

The two boys exchange looks before turning back to her. "Some juice will be fine." They both say at the same time. She grins before pulling out a carton of juice and three glasses, pouring out the juice quickly and handing each of them a glass. Suddenly, the door opens and a guy walks in with a package under his arm.

"Hey, Skylar, I got that game you and Alex wanted…" He looks up and sees Jack. "Oh, I see we have a newcomer."

Skylar walks over to him. "Dick, that's Jack." She looks at Jack. "Jack, this is my brother, Dick."

Now that he thinks of it, he does see the resemblance. They share the same eyes, bright blue. Even though hers are a lot more captivating…wait, what? He shakes it off and tries to focus. Okay, similarities? Jet-black hair, blue eyes, skin color, basically everything else. Now that he actually sees it, Skylar's more or less the younger, feminine version of her older brother. He then realizes that Dick is still staring at him, and almost cringes at the look he's sending him.

"Um, hi…" he awkwardly says.

Dick turns to Skylar, handing her the game. "Okay," he says, drawing it out, "I'm going to go and do some work. You kids be nice." Saying so, he gives Skylar a quick hug, nods at Alex, and his eyes linger for a moment too long on Jack.

He shuts the door, and Jack releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Skylar grins. "Don't worry, he has that effect on everybody." She assures him.

"Yep." Alex agrees. "He wouldn't stop staring me down when I first was introduced to him."

"So, this is normal?" Jack inquires.

Alex and Skylar look at each other before bursting into laughter. "Jack," she says, "you're part of our life now, and our life is anything but normal."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the extreme delay guys, but I've just got the time to sit down and type this out due to a rush of inspiration.**

**Please tell me what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who commented on the last chapter^^ the reviews seriously made my day^^**

**And without further ado, here's chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Ever since she reunited with Dick, the nightmares seemed to be catching up.

It was like they were trying to make up for almost fourteen years of separation from her family, which she spent on an island filled with women warriors, who were also perfectionists. So, when she was there, she went to sleep every night too tired to even dream. When she'd come to the 'men's world', as Amazons tended to call it, she'd had her first taste of dreams. Although, not much since mostly they were good dreams and she still was tired out at the end of the day. But it was reconciling with Dick that really set it off, turning dreams into nightmares.

Kind of like the one she was having now…

She was watching a group of acrobats perform spectacular aerodynamics in the air like they were monkeys. Of course, she didn't have to guess who they were. The huge "We 3 Flying Graysons" poster in the crowd was enough to give her all the info she needed. Even then, looking at the performers faces gave out a big hint. For one, the red haired woman on the trapeze at the moment looked just like her, except with red hair. And on the ledge, stood a young boy who looked just like a younger version of Dick.

Just as the performance was reaching its grand finale, the already flimsy trapeze wires snapped, and all the performers fell.

Even though she knew it was a dream, it still felt so real. She could still hear the screams of the performers as they fell, hear the sickening crunch as they hit the ground, hear the sobbing of her brother and the shocked gasps of the crowd. She had to watch as the police tried to comfort the scared little boy as he cried for his family, and then realize something as rush. She was forced to watch as a group of masked men threatened Dick to stay back with a knife as one of them held a baby in his hands.

She wakes up clutching something tightly, her eyes blinded with tears.

She barely registers the person hugging her, or the soft whispers in her ear, but somehow they seemed to calm her down.

"Shhh, Sky. Don't worry, I'm here."

She opens her eyes to see Dick, hugging her, rubbing her back comfortingly as he tries to calm her down. He looks at her and the look in her eyes is enough to tell him everything. "You had that dream, didn't you?" he softly asks.

She wipes her eyes. "Dream? It was more like a nightmare."

He sighed. "I know. I got them for at least two years and _still_ every now and then I wake up after seeing my parents fall."

She cuddles up to him. "It was so real…" she softly says. He presses his lips to her head.

"Don't worry. I'm here now."

* * *

He's surprised how quickly time can go by.

Honestly, after making friends, his life seems to have gone by in a hurry. Of course, being alive for a VERY long time, he's actually got no real use of his life except to play pranks and freeze waterfalls. But now, he's looking at people who are trying to enjoy their life while they can, people who are worried about the future, and people who just don't care. He's got to the conclusion that his life will be a constant thrill ride and he won't have to worry about all that, but the same can't be said about Skylar and Alex.

"Alex, will you please put down the Science manual and just eat your food?" Skylar asks, exasperated.

"Come on!" Alex says. "My dad's going on about me about becoming a scientist like Wally and Uncle Barry."

She pries the book from his hands. "You can worry about that later." She says. "You're just fifteen, dude."

"Well," he tries to counter, "what about you? Didn't see you trying out anything new!"

She looks down. "Nothing really interests me." She admits.

Jack grins. "But aren't you worried that you're gonna grow old and die one day?" he asks.

She nods. "I am. But if I live my life, I wanna live it safely, so that I don't die sooner than I need to."

"But why would you think that?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Alex pipes up. "She…OW!" He turns to Skylar elbowing him in the ribs and giving him a death glare. Jack can say from personal experience that he knows where she gets that glare from. But he instead focuses on the movement she does, making Alex be quiet. It hurts, honestly.

"Oh," he says, crestfallen, "so I guess I'm not really one of you yet, huh?"

Skylar sighs. "Look, Jack, it's not like that…"

"Oh no, I get it." He says. "I guess I was pushing my luck too much. I was kidding myself when I thought I knew all about you guys in just a couple of weeks, but I see that's not the case."

"Dude, you gotta hear us out…" Alex tries to say, but Jack cuts him off.

"No, no, it's alright." He says, trying to smile. "There are still a few things you two aren't comfortable sharing with me. I just hope that you will be, one day." He sees Skylar and Alex sharing a look, more like Skylar was giving Alex a glare that clearly said "This is all your fault" before looking at him, opening her mouth, but he speaks again. "Um, I need to throw this away."

He gets up and walks over to the dustbin, but before he can throw his stuff away, he hears Skylar smack Alex upside the head and hiss "This is because of you, you know that!" at him. That makes him smile slightly.

* * *

He's putting his books away when he turns and sees Skylar walking up to him with an apologetic look on her face. He doesn't know why, but he forgives her almost instantly.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at lunch today…" she starts to say but he cuts her off.

"It's okay. No biggie." He smiles, trying to reassure her.

"But it _is_." She sounds so determined he finds himself believing her every word. "Look, when I first got here, I too felt left out when Alex wouldn't tell me everything. No one does. And I'm sorry, but there's just some things I'm not comfortable sharing with you right away, because these things involve my family, and such."

"Oh that's perfectly understandable." He says. "I'm sorry I caused such a fuss."

"You didn't, we did." She says. "We should've told you, but we can't."

He nods in understanding and opens his mouth to say more, but then the bell rings and students start shuffling their way to their respective classes. She says a hasty bye and walks on over to her own locker to grab her book and walk away. But before she leaves, she catches him staring at her, and smiles at him. He has no idea what to do except smile back and watch her fade away into the crowd.

He hears a noise behind him and sees Bunny standing there, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"You really think she's one of 'em, mate?" he asks.

Jack nods. "Absolutely."

* * *

"So, you are coming over on Sunday, aren't you?" Tim asks her for the millionth time.

She rolls her eyes as she sidesteps a kick and goes under to try and swipe his legs out from under him. "Of course I am. I'm not missing that dinner for the world!"

He pulls out an impressive maneuver, which she blocks and pulls out one of her own. "Really? 'Cause this is your first time and all…"

"Tim! Seriously, I'm not five anymore!" she exclaims. To her annoyance, she hears Dick chuckling behind her, but forces herself to stay focused.

In a few moments that rush by, she finds herself on her back again, scowling at Tim as he helps her up. "Wow," he said, "you were in there for almost five minutes. That's a new record against a Bat!"

"Well, I do live with one and train with the others every day," she says, "It's getting much easier to read you guys now."

"Well, keep working on that." He gives her the usual hug before walking over to Cassie.

She grabs Dick and pulls him to the side. "I won't have to wear a dress, will I?" she hissed.

He grins. "'Don't worry, you don't have to. It's a family dinner, not a socialite party."

She heaves a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She says.

He smiles, knowing how much she despised wearing dresses. In all sense, she was more of a shirt and jeans kind of girl. And as her brother and a detective, he knew just what she's like and what she didn't. That was actually the main reason he hadn't invited her to any of Bruce's balls yet.

"Go ahead and hang out at the den." He smiles at her. "It'll do you good."

She nods and walks off, and he stands there, thinking about how his life would've turned out if he hadn't met her again.

* * *

"So, any plans for Thanksgiving?" Alex asks as he looks over the decorations.

Skylar, busy checking out the food, barely registered him enough to mutter "Hm."

"What're your plans for Thanksgiving?" Jack tries to help out.

"Oh, I'm going to my father's house in Gotham for Thanksgiving." She replies.

"Wait, your father lives in Gotham?" Jack asks, confused.

"My adoptive father." She clarifies. "Even though he's legally adopted me, I'm under Dick's custody."

"What does that mean?" Jack asks.

She shrugs. "I have no idea." She replies. "But I think it means that Dick's in charge of me." She breathes. "That's good, because Bruce does not go easy on you if you mess up."

"So, you're not gonna be here this weekend." Jack says slowly, as if it was sinking in.

She nods. "But don't worry; I'll be back on Monday."

"You better be." Alex mutters. "I am not attending your funeral if you get yourself ripped apart by some weird villain."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the small chapter, guys, but this was all I had to write. This has been sitting on my computer literally for weeks now! I promise, the next chapter might be longer.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review^^**


End file.
